The present invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a connector for connection of an object such as an IC card.
For example, a connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-237010 (JP 2001-237010 A) as a “card connector”. The card connector comprises a base member for receiving a card and a plurality of contact members fitted to the base member. Each of the contact members has a contacting portion exposed on an upper surface of the base member and a bonding portion integrally connected to the contacting portion and extending outward from an end face of the base member in a first direction. The bonding portion is connected to a printed board by soldering. The card is inserted into and removed from the card connector in the first direction. When the card is mounted at a predetermined position of the base member, the card is brought into contact with the contacting portions. As a consequence, the card is electrically connected to the printed board through the contact members.
In the card connector, the contact members have bonding portions extending outward from the base member in the first direction. Because of presence of the bonding portions and areas used in bonding or soldering the bonding portions, it is therefore difficult to provide, in the vicinity of the base member, guiding means for guiding the card to be inserted and removed. Without the guiding means, the card may be engaged with the base member to cause a damage in the card or the card connector when it is inserted.